


When Neville Gets the Girl

by punkyredhead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, First Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyredhead/pseuds/punkyredhead
Summary: Hermione's Have Bingo square G2, “I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up.”Neville is caught with a fib he told his Gran, Hermione not very happy with him.Thank you to Kayli for reading through it and helping me along.





	When Neville Gets the Girl

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!” Hermione Granger's voice could be heard inside the greenhouse before she was seen.

Professor Sprout looked at her apprentice with a mixture of concern and annoyance. “What did you do to make her yell like that, Neville?” The other professors could see the closeness of the two apprentices but the current bet was whether or not one of them would get their thumb out and do something about it.

“Care to explain why your Gran thinks I'm your girlfriend?” The young witch is holding up a letter and he can see the Longbottom crest at the top.

“I think I'll let you two work this out but please Ms. Granger, don't curse him inside the greenhouse. I have expensive and rare plants in this part of the greenhouse.” Seeing the look on Neville's face, “Oh lad, you brought this on yourself. I'm not saving you.” Pomona passed Hermione with a quick step, everyone knew that Hermione could have a temper and she didn’t really want to witness it.

“Hermione…” Neville groans, holding his hands out in a placating manner. He hopes she doesn’t curse him.

“Don't you dare, Neville.” Pacing up and down the small space, starting to read part of the letter. “Oh Hermione dear, I am so happy you and Neville are seeing each other. I think you are perfect for him. I'm disappointed though that you didn't tell me yourself when we met for tea last week.”

Turning to point at him, he is thankful with just her finger wagging and not her wand. “What were you thinking?” Waving the letter around, “You know she and I are in constant contact, didn't you think you should tell me?”

“Hermione…” He started but she cut him off again.

“She's disappointed in me! She's my sponsor for my apprenticeship! If she wants to end that sponsorship she could!” Hermione needed Augusta’s support to continue her Ancient Ruins apprenticeship as she would not be able to afford it by herself. When Hermione wiped her parents minds, she transferred some money from their accounts to hers, not much but just a little. What she didn’t plan on is when they were killed by a couple of Death Eaters, since she was wiped from their memories and they no longer had a child. Therefore their estate passed to the Crown, she had no proof to make a claim to be granted any of it. All she has is the mementos she stored at the Burrow and the small about she transferred.

“She wouldn't!” Neville hollered back and grabbed her by her shoulders, trying to get her attention. Only by doing this, he could see the tears in her eyes, pulling her into a hug. “I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't think about that but she loves and adores you.”

“Then why me? Why didn't you tell me first?” Hermione was at

“She was so upset that Hannah and I didn't work. It's going to be worse when she finds out that Hannah and Susan are now a couple.” He replied rubbing Hermione's back, “I just needed a break from her constantly asking me about my future.”

“Neville, you're a catch and she needs to see that. You'll find your witch.” Hermione mumbled into his shoulder as he held her. While she wanted Hannah to be happy, as that was all Hermione wanted for her friends. She was still upset with the witch for leading Neville on when she knew she didn’t like wizards.

“I know. And I'm sorry I didn't warn you.” Looking up and praying slightly to any deity listening, “I just meant to tell her I was going to ask you out and it just grew into us already dating.”

Hermione was startled at that admission, “You were going to ask me out? Like on a date?”

“Yes.” Pushing her away slightly so he could see her face, “Hermione, you were my first friend. I've harbored quite the crush on you for years. I waited after you and Ron split and my messy split with Hannah but I don't want to wait any longer.” If Neville was honest with himself, no one had ever held his attention over Hermione. He had watched her for years.

“Tonight.” This was her chance, Hermione had like Neville since a little pudgy first year threatened to fight the Golden Trio so they wouldn’t lose any more house points.

Sputtering and stammering. “Tonight?”

“Yes, tonight. 7 o’clock you'll pick me up, we will go to Diagon Alley to that new Italian restaurant.” Hermione bit her lower lip, “I've been watching you too. I was more upset about you telling Augusta we were dating because I figured you only thought of me as a friend and knew you could ‘break it off’ with me later and it not bother you.” She knew her self esteem when it came to wizards was crap but being able to do something about it was another story.

“Oh Hermione,” He lowered his head towards her allowing her time to pull away then he pressed his lips to hers in a firm but quick kiss. “I have a feeling this is going to be a start of a long partnership between us.”

“Hmmm really,” pulling him close and thinking about the kiss.

“I want to be by your side for a long time. I want to hold your hand at the head table. I want to watch our friends’ children be sorted in to their houses and bet on which ones will break the mold Maybe a Potter in Slytherin or a Malfoy in Ravenclaw?.” Tilting her head up to look deep into her eyes, “I want to take you out on a date that lasts all night look into your eyes and watch the sun come up.”

Wiping the tear that slowly fell down her cheek, “I'd like that Neville. I'd like that alot.”


End file.
